Year Long Secret
by Crack-Carrots
Summary: Kiba has something to tell Naruto, but Naruto has to go on a mission. Naruto tells Kiba to wait till he gets back, but will Kiba still want to tell him after a year long mission.


One year ago,

"SAY WHAT" Tsunade screamed at the old man with long white hair.

"Just for a few days, I have found his last location and we need to move fast." The old man looked scared, as if the hokage would kill him for asking to take Naruto out of the village.

"FINE, but just for a few days, if you don't find him you come right back. Don't let Naruto get his hopes up." The old man looked at her with smirk and walked out into the village of Konoha. He new the best place to look for the yellow haired demon would be at the ramen shop, but to his surprise Naruto wasn't there. On his way to Naruto's apartment, he ran into him and a dog boy. The old man has noticed that Naruto spends most of his time with this dog boy, or Kiba. "Jiraiya what are you doing back?" said the yellow haired demon with a wide grin on his face.

"Have you and your friend ate?" Jiraiya did not want to tell Naruto just yet about the mission.

"We are on our way right now, why?" Naruto had this "does it matter" look on his face.

"Ok, well come find me in the park when you two are done." The old man turned and walked away.

The yellow haired demon and the dog boy walked on to the ramen shop, not speaking along the way. When they arrived Naruto broke the never ending silence. "What is it you wanted to tell me last night?"

The dog boy blushed without Naruto seeing, "ummm…"

"Tell me Kiba, you said it was really important." Naruto had his cute puppy dog face on that made Kiba melt inside.

"Would you stop and I'll tell you" Kiba said in a playful voice. Naruto stop and looked at Kiba with his big blue eyes, this made Kiba want to snatch him up and kiss him. Kiba leaned in close as if to tell him a secret. "I promise to tell you after we go see Jiraiya, so we are alone."

This made Naruto do his puppy dog face again, which made Kiba want him more. "Stop that" he said in a playful voice again. Kiba along with the rest of Konoha believed Naruto was in love with his old team mate Sasuke. Sasuke left the village about three years ago, and since then Kiba has been the person Naruto has spent all his time with. Kiba was now in love with his yellow haired demon, but scared to tell him for he still might have feelings for Sasuke.

"But what if I have to go on a mission?" Naruto said with his puppy dog face still on.

"Well then I will tell you when you get back." Kiba said with a smart ass look on his face. The two boys left to go look for Jiraiya but he wasn't at the park like he said he would be. They font him at the girl's side of the bath house, no surprise there.

"Jiraiya" said Naruto as he poked him.

Jiraiya jumped and had this big grin that went all the way around his face and dark red blush. "Are you ready Naruto" he said like he did nothing.

"Yes, but what I'm I ready for?"

"Well Tsunade has a mission for us."

"REALLY, it's about time" Naruto looked so excited, then looked back at Kiba with a I told you so look. The dog boy just smiled. "So what is it" asked Naruto.

"I have font the location of Orochimaru, and we are going after him!" Naruto's heart jumped and he now was very happy, but forgot all about Kiba for a second.

"Well what are we waiting for we got to find Sasuke" Kiba's heart broke and he tried his best to hold back the tears. Naruto looked back at Kiba and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Kiba don't forget what you wanted to tell me, I will be back in a matter of days." This made Kiba cheer up a bit, and said a weak ok then walked off.

Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha in a rush, thinking to be back in a matter of days. Kiba waited for a few days, then a few more, but when it reached a month Kiba lost hope to see the handsome demon again. It would be almost a year before the yellow haired demon and the old man returned to Konoha. They did not return alone, with them came a chicken butt haired boy, Sasuke.


End file.
